Primus and How We Fought For It
Primus and How We Fought For It is the 4th episode of season 2 of Knights of the Sword. It is told by Ed The Knight's Weekly Since I have NOTHING to write about this time I won't Plot 'Part 1: Creeps' ......CREEPY. That was CREEPY. I mean SERIOUSLY. Seeing a guy, alien WHATEVER wrestel with himself is CREEPY. Not to mention that just a short while back I saw the wierd Azmuth ghost. When I got the sword, I thought my life wouldn't get ANY wierder but the events that semeed to happen just got wierder. I had to face my hero in a fight to the death, then I had to stop a fight between my friends (again) and then there was Vilgax. Vilgax was the most unexpected turn of events. After the whole Echtoros deal in our final battle, Echtoros semmed to be killed by Vilgax and then somehow transfered into Echtoros's body. I never really got what happened but I guessed Vilgax took over Echtoros's body. When Vilgax reappeared I understood Vilgax wasn't in full controll, their struggle semmed to end when suddenly Vilgax turned Vilgax headed Diagon. I also found out Vilgax's plan was to enter the codon stream on Primus to get Diagon powers meaning that if he got them he would be as dangerous as Diagon, meaning don't let the squid get into the river. 'Part 2: Facing It' "The contatiner is ready" I raised my sword "I'm ready. Ok Will , how does this work again?" "Just do your thing and focus your mind on drawing power from the container. Good luck, try not to break a leg." He smiled but his smile quickly faded, he was trying to stay happy, he didn't want me to do this, he asked me a million times if I was sure, I said yes but Will just didn't want me to risk my life. At first it was obvious I'll do it but after Will started warning me I relaized just WHAT I was doing, but when I finally understood I also got there was no going back, I was already being late and Vilgax would get Diagon power any minute. I raised my sword, this was it. no turning back. I raised my sword and I slahed through the air causing a ripple in the fabric of space, a black hole was forming, I imagined Primus as I knew it looks suddenly I was hit with sudden pain, it was like the sword telling me "Sorry your out of power, guess I'll have to use the energy out of your dead body". The sword was never perfect, that I knew but the weapon never seemed to act, so alive. When I kept feeling the pain I was falling to my knees I heard Will screaming no but I couldn't concentrate on it, the sword was killing me, Ben Tennyson was speaking the truth, such power couldn't be handeled by a teenager, no teenager, suddenly I saw someone touching my hand, I was in a somewhat dream world, Jane was holding my hand telling me to go on. For the past month I've faced many challenges but Jane seemed to be the greatest challenge. For some reason Ben Tennyson didn't talk to me about her in our talk. Ever since the final battle against Echtoros I've been trying to forget, I was getting better, but her memory kept htting me. When imaginary Jane encouraged me to go on I tried with all the power, I had to keep holding on to my sword and then I imagined the containers power entering the sword and a portal made. I opened my eyes I was back in the real world and next to me was an empty container, my friends a black hole that seemed to bend and change and in my hand I had a sword. "That was amazing! I was so worried!" I frowned, Will was finally cheerfull but I was sad my self plus Will was kind of creeping me out with all thcare lately.I appreciate a little being nice but not this. Besides I felt like I was about to drop down from exhaustion. Even with help that was imposible. "It's not great Will, the sword has a mind of its own" "Wha?" Yeah it sounded weird when I said it out loud but it was the truth. I told Will I didn't have time for explanations and that we must stop Vilgax. We jumped through the portal and I was thinking about Jane and how the vision saved me and then I slapped myself. I appeared in Primus. Primus is weird. There was this big river which I guess was the codon stream and it was kinda green, not to mention the creatures and plants. The weirdest thing may have been the insect like creature straped to a tree with and a standing squid man with a tentacled face. Yep, Vilgax strpping Azmuth to a chair is quite weird. I would have blasted Vilgax with my sword except I feared my sword would act weird again so I was kinda helpless.... AGAINST SUPER VILGAX!!!!!!!! In my mind I started writing my will. I looked at Artie and Will. They had things to throw at Vilgax but I didn't think they have enough. Artie stepped into the battle field grasping the charm of Bazzel in his right hand. He ran for Vilgax who drew the power of Diagon and shot an energy ball at him. I heard Will shouting to Artie that he needs to dodge using the luck of his charm and then dodge all the other attacks and some close enough to Vilgax to throw something at him. I gotta give it to him, Artie was pretty good out there, he may be usually immature but at the fight he was so brave. Artie dodged all the attacks untill.... "Luck? I don't belive in luck" Vilgax said as he raised his finger making Artie's charm stop working. "Oh come on! I never get to fight with it!" Artie tried to run away Vilgax raised his fist as he was about to summon his herald blast. I've heard heard legends about what it could do. I looked at Artie defendless. The blast was coming for him, I jumped up and I was about to sacrifice myself when my sword glowed and I rose up skyward. I struggled in the sky and I watched in horror as the blast shot Artie. Suddenly a voice in my head spoke. "You have been chosen Ed Arathi to be my wielder." "Who... who are you? Why have you brought me here? My friend is dying I must help him!" "Do not worry about your friend. He is safe. I, am scala, the living sword, I'm Ascalon." TBC Category:Knights of the Sword Category:episodes